Cicatrice
by Rin Relative
Summary: Séquelle encore ? je rassure tout le monde, c'est la dernière... de 'Murmure', 'Soupir' et 'Confession'. Encore une fois, yaoi LloydKratos et SPOILERS !


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL, depuis le temps…**

**GENRE : Romance, fin (hélas ! non, je ne dis pas ça pour moi…) des one-shots et séquelles de 'Murmure', 'Soupir' et 'Confession'…**

**RATING : G… Hein ? Dommage ? Bein oui y'aura pas de lemon fulgurant LoL !**

**WARNING : SPOILERS, yaoi inceste, allusion de yuri (on le sait… C'est la quatrième fois que je me répète…) Un seul POV ce coup-ci. De qui ? Bein c'est facile à deviner… (je sais quand je dis 'POV' ce n'est pas vraiment au sens littéraire du terme, je veux dire première personne etc mais personne ne m'en veut ne ?)**

**DEDICACE : A tous les reviewers ! Merci à tous ! Et on les recite encore une fois paske leur reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! J'ai nommé Lord Ma, Alia Zanetsu, thoru0509, Gally-chan ! **

**Encore merci à tous ! Et bonne lecture !**

**-**

**CICATRICE **

**-**

Assit sur le lit, Kratos défaisait mécaniquement les bandages entourant son épaule. 

Il s'étaient arrêtés à la première maison de Salut qu'ils avaient croisé, et tous essayaient de remonter le moral de Lloyd. Tous… Sauf lui. A eux trois, Colette, Raine et Génis avaient bien eu du mal à tirer le garçon de sa crise d'hystérie provoquée par le rejet du mercenaire. Maintenant, totalement déprimé, le garçon répondait à peine quand on lui parlait… Et le fait que Kratos l'évite n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

Le mercenaire en était conscient. Il l'avait compris bien avant que Colette et Raine le prennent à part, chacune leur tour, pour essayer de le convaincre d'aller réconforter Lloyd. Mais il savait aussi autre chose, qu'elles ignoraient. Qu'il allait bientôt les trahir, et donc que Lloyd devrait apprendre à s'en sortir sans lui. Il s'il pardonnait sa déclaration à Lloyd… Ce dernier ne supporterait probablement pas ce qu'il considérerait comme une ultime trahison.

Les bandes blanches coulèrent sur le lit…

Personne ne savait qu'il était le père de Lloyd. Il aurait pu le taire et, pour rendre son fils heureux, retourner ses sentiments… Mais cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Si quelqu'un les découvrait… Mithos n'hésiterait pas à y mettre son grain de sel…

Son fils se remettrait. Il était suffisamment fort pour ça. Et il avait encore toute la vie devant lui… Il avait de grandes chances qu'il la passe avec Colette, d'ailleurs…. Sheena ne paraissant pas elle-même éprouver quelque chose pour l'Elue. Non, ses regards avaient plutôt étés tournés en direction du professeur Sage… Ainsi, Lloyd n'aurait pas à subir la punition réservée aux incestueux. Ni l'horreur de découvrir cette ruelle vérité.

C'était mieux ainsi…

… Non ?

Les derniers bandages glissèrent sur les draps, dévoilant une cicatrice fine de couleur immaculée sur une peau dorée.

Kratos pressa ses lèvres contre la peau cicatrisée.

« Certaines blessures guérissent avec le temps. Mais celle-ci ne disparaîtra jamais… C'est la preuve de mon amour. »

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

« C'est ma confession… Celle que tu n'entendra jamais. J'espère que le petit mage veillera bien sur ton sommeil en mon absence… Que tu pourra me pardonner un jour, au moins en partie… Car bientôt, je serai ton ennemi. Lloyd… »

Et Kratos embrassa délicatement la cicatrice. Dans l'autre pièce, ce fut comme si un ange venait de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres offertes du garçon qui avait enfin cédé au sommeil…

**-**

**Fini ! **

**Euh… Nan pas taper pas taper pas taper pas taper pas taper pas taper pitié ! Je ne m'étais jamais engagée à les faire finir ensemble ! Et j'avais déjà choisi dès le début que ça finirait comme ça ! Pitié ! Les tomates pourries, c'est pas bon pour la peau ! Nan ! Pas taper ! J'vous en supplie ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !**

… **Euh : petit marché ! Vous me laissez en vie et je vous pond un autre K/L où il y a un happy end et ces deux casés ensembles à la fin ! ( mais pas de suite ! Genre, le jour où Lloyd aura pardonné à Kra-Kra… Comment ça c'est pas du jeu ?)**

**Si quelqu'un trouve ma fic vraiment trop dérangeante… Bein il (où elle plutôt !) aura qu'a faire une suite. (voui, je l'autorise…sans problème !) Paske celle-là est finie de fini pour moi… Tout le monde peut l'interpréter comme il veut, je me suis cassée la tête à la faire assez ambiguë exprès !**

**J'ai tout dit, alors vénération, encouragement, menace de mort (j'ai la très nette impression que je vais en avoir ce coup-ci…) c'est dans une review ou directement sur le mail : **machan(tiret du bas)gamera(arobase)yahoo.fr

**Voilà…**

**Votre dévouée Ma-chan (j'voulais mettre cette tournure kekpart LoL !) à 3heures du mat' en train de se creuser la tête en cherchant de l'inspiration pour ses fics…**


End file.
